


Rewind

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kendra and Carter left, Barry's had something on his mind that he's wanted to tell Cisco about... Post 4x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to tell me otherwise. The absolute BEST scene in the crossover was Barry telling Cisco that he think's he going to travel through time again. It was HILARIOUS. I've always loved Barry and Cisco's bromance, but that scene just took my love for them to a whole other level. This is basically that same exact scene AFTER Barry reset the clock. (Otherwise known as "Barry ONLY told Oliver about his trip through time and that needed to be fixed ASAP.")
> 
> Also, next week is the mid-season finale and the synopsis is one of the best synopses I've ever read for this show. The promo pics and trailers that were released just made me that much more excited. (If you haven't seen any of that yet, basically what's gonna happen is Mark Mardon is going to break James Jesse and Lenny out of jail so the three of them can kill The Flash and WALLY WEST IS GOING TO MEET HIS FATHER AND SISTER. Yeah, it's big.) You guys know that I only write what's canon so, OF COURSE, like any good TV episode, I had to put in a few references to future episodes. Look out for my Easter Eggs regarding 2x09! ;)
> 
> Finally, there was a certain piece of jewelry that was mentioned in 2x07 that I just could NOT ignore. God, I hope I accurately guessed what Cisco's Christmas present to Barry is going to be! XD

Barry had just finished checking up on Wells in the cortex and was making his way through the corridors toward Cisco’s workroom. Caitlin had told him and Cisco that Patty had shot him while they were away. He was debating about whether that was some kind of sign to tell her everything or not. He figured, though, that with Patty having seen first-hand what Zoom did to The Flash, it was better to keep her further from the action…better to keep her safe. Barry arrived at the doorway of the workroom and knocked twice on the wall beside him. Cisco looked up at him and immediately put whatever he was working on in a box. He then placed it on his desk and threw a rag over it.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Cisco asked, trying way too hard to seem casual.

“Nothing,” Barry said, cautiously entering the room. “I just…had a question for you, that’s all.”

“Shoot,” Cisco said, offering Barry the chair next to him.

Barry sat down.

“I wanted to know,” Barry said, “if you’ve had any strange vibes recently.”

“Haven’t had _any_ ,” Cisco said. “Why?”

Barry took a deep breath. He knew Cisco wasn’t going to react well to what he was going to say. He prepared himself for the worst.

“Two days ago,” Barry said, “I sort of…kind of…accidentally…time travelled.”

“You didn’t,” Cisco said, clearly in a state of shock.

“Only a day!” Barry assured him.

“Barry, the first time it was only a day and look what happened!” Cisco yelled.

“I know,” Barry said. “But we defeated Savage! We won!”

“Barry,” Cisco said, “you thought we won when you locked up Mardon, but look where he is now! Oh, right! We don’t know because he’s not in the pipeline!”

“I get it, Cisco,” Barry said. “Listen, if I could control it, I would. I mean, you of all people should get that.”

Cisco shook his head and rolled his eyes at Barry.

“Okay, well, now you have to tell me,” he said.

“Tell you what?” Barry asked.

“‘Tell me what?’” Cisco mocked. “Tell me why you went back! What happened?”

“Dude, I don’t know,” Barry said, shaking his head, as well. “Wells told me I shouldn’t talk about the future.”

Cisco raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Okay, wow, yeah, there are _several_ things wrong with that statement,” Cisco said. “A, the future you came back from would’ve already happened, so it’s not the future. B, I thought we learned not to trust anything that man ever said. C, no _duh_ he didn’t want you talking about that other timeline! I figured out who he really was in that timeline! …And I’m probably gonna vibe it anyway, so you might as well just tell me.”

“Okay, um…” Barry said, gathering his thoughts. “Oliver, Kendra, Carter, and I went up against Savage alone. He killed them—just like in every other lifetime. We didn’t figure out we needed the Nth metal for the gauntlets to work, so they failed. Savage got the staff and it destroyed… _everything_ …in its path. Everyone died. Next thing I knew, Oliver, Mr. Grand Entrance, and I were meeting up with Savage.”

Cisco stared at Barry for a few moments—speechless.

“Good thing you erased that,” Cisco eventually said.

Barry gave a half-hearted chuckle. His face suddenly became more serious.

“I’m just afraid that something terrible’s going to happen,” Barry said. “First, Mason. Then, Eddie and Ronnie… Every time I mess with time, we lose someone else. I don’t know if I’m prepared to go through that again.”

“Same,” Cisco said. “But at least Kendra’s safe.”

“And Carter,” Barry said.

“Yeah, he can go fly into a brick wall, for all I care,” Cisco said.

“Dude!” Barry yelled, lightly smacking Cisco’s arm.

“Kidding!” he responded. “Mostly.”

Barry gave Cisco a smile. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the box Cisco quickly attempted to conceal.

“What do we have here?” Barry asked, looking straight at it.

Cisco knew exactly what Barry was going to do.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, squinting at his friend.

Suddenly, Barry was on the other side of the workroom holding the box. Cisco got up from his chair and started walking over.

“It was supposed to be your Christmas present,” Cisco said. “Harry and I worked on it before we left for Star City.”

Barry opened the box and pulled out Wells’ ring. It looked brand new.

“Merry Christmas, bro,” Cisco said.

“Is the…?” Barry began to ask.

“Yeah, suit’s in there,” Cisco answered. “You can start using it whenever you like.”

“Cisco, I don’t know what to say,” Barry said.

“Dude, you have saved my life numerous times,” Cisco said. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Thanks, bro,” Barry said, pulling Cisco into a hug.

When they both let go, he slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly. That’s when Cisco felt a vibe coming on. The first thing he saw was the ring. Someone was wearing it, but it wasn’t Barry…or Wells. It was a young man wearing a silver, black, and red Flash suit with red Reverse Flash lightning trailing behind him. He was a speedster, but no one Cisco could recognize. Although, through the mask, Cisco could’ve sworn he bared a striking resemblance to…

“I know that look,” he heard Barry say as he returned to reality. “What did you see?”

Barry was already dealing with one demon speedster. He didn’t need to worry about another.

“Um…” Cisco said, “just the timeline you just told me about. Brutal stuff, man.”

“Tell me about it,” Barry said.

Barry started heading out of the workroom. When he got to the doorway, he turned around and lifted his hand up.

“Thanks again, man,” Barry said. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Cisco said.

And with that, Barry left.

“Who the hell was that?!?” Cisco silently shouted to the empty room, running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
